Alive for the first time
by ohhiitsaubrie
Summary: Rachel is the new girl in school, but when andrew de torres meets her will his developing feelings for her get the best of him?
1. Broken down and I can't sleep

**a/n so Rachel and I are writing this together and we alternate chapters. I needed to give her credit. **

The first day of school consisted of every stereotypical thing that I have ever heard. Sideways glances, lunches alone, paranoia to the max, and sitting with the stinky kid in the back of algebra. Oh, and don't forget the little giggles and murmurs that could make even the most sure-of-yourself girl want to flush herself down the toilet. Of course, there was no way of knowing exactly what they were whispering to each other. It could have been my totally self-conscious state of mind that thought the dainty girls with their boyfriend's school jackets on that thought they were making fun of me.  
I mean, they would have no point to. I was a perfectly reasonable looking girl. Dark blonde, straightened hair, an entirely normal sized body that some girls would be envious about, and mysterious, reserved green-grey eyes. Then I realized why they were snickering.  
The boy in the corner was staring straight at me.


	2. Torn apart for all to see

The first thing you have to get through your head about me is that I am, was, and always will be a writer. Something about jotting down ideas and random thoughts calm me when I'm angry, and always help take the pressure off. Even when I'm walking down the hallways filled with overstuffed backpacks and jam-packed locker rows, I could make a short story right on the spot. Basically, writing is what I do.  
Today was the first day of school in Seattle and I unquestionably redefined the word anxious. I kept glancing around my shoulders for wandering eyes. I swished my hair back in annoyance. If there was one thing I hated more than gossiping girls was perverted guys. Especially ones that had their arm around another girl's shoulder. Gross.  
I walked quickly to my next class, wishing the day was already over. What kind of parent would torture their kid this way? If I was there longer than the eight hours I would probably throw up. Although, lunch and moving to each class was the worst. When in class you can intently watch the teacher or peer down and doodle on the side of your notebook—in the hall, not so much. I was almost to the door, barely noticing anything but my destination, when a blonde guy with a creepy smile strolled up and leaned against the door frame. I paused in my tracks and looked up at him. What was he getting at?  
"Um, this is my Science class. I need to get through." My voice cracked a bit at the end. Either from my lack of saliva from not talking all day or the fact that someone new—and slightly frightening—was staring at me like meat. He just smiled a grin that could chill my bones. "Can I get through?" I asked again, surprising myself.  
He just smirked. I backed away a little bit; he noticed. "…Please?" Yeah, my voice was barely a whisper at this point. What was this guy's problem? He looked as if he scarcely ever took a shower and he had piercings and tattoos in every direction. Was he even aloud to be in this school? The others looked normal, other than the scene kids and emos. I was fine with them as long as they didn't go near me. This one, though. He was different. Not the good kind of different either. The way he stared was not the kind you want. Not the one where he can practically see through you; not the kind that are genuine and warm. This one was like a lion over a gazelle. Needless to say, I was terrified.  
The "Eraser Room" that I heard about through a conversation from some slutty girls in the restroom, was near me. It was growing closer and closer, not noticing until I almost backed right into it. That's when my breathing started growing erratic.  
I started reviewing my possibilities. I could one, kick him hard in the shin and try to run as far as possible until I reached a teacher. No, no, he was too tall and far too large to feel anything from me. Not as weak as I was. Two, I could scream. That wouldn't work either; my mouth was so dry…  
He advanced toward me; almost in slow motion. Surely that was in my mind. His face was mounting nearer and the students were almost gone; some freaked girls fleeing from the disturbing guy before me. Not one of them seemed like the type to get an adult. I closed my eyes and did not open them—I could practically feel his warmth; the spine-chilling way his eyes bored into mine.  
"Dude, what the hell?" I heard someone scream. I still didn't open my eyes. Whoever it was, I was eternally grateful for the distraction. I could feel the guy's eyes leave me, and I heard the other voice continue. "Did Principal Burnns actually let you back?" The voice's question, from the sound of it, seemed astonished and somewhat appalled. Go voice! I thought.  
Whoever it was—it sounded like a guy—I would have to thank. I would owe this random person something. Anything I had if he could get the guy away. It was then, however, that the guy grabbed my arm to the point that I screamed. Half because I was taken by surprise and partially because it was rough and filled with unexpected pain. The twinge seeped through me and I started to tear up. All of my brewed emotions from previously today seemed to fill my much poignant soul. I could practically feel the fiery warmth bring color to my cheeks.  
"STOP IT!" The voice howled—several on goers stared at the scene before them and almost ran to their sixth period class. Remind me to send thank you notes to them, I thought sarcastically, my arm and wrist growing numb. The pain suddenly took a turn for the worst and I almost collapsed to my knees. The guy was grabbing tighter, and I could feel my legs move without my permission. He was dragging me...  
And that's when it stopped. Everything. The pain, the yelling, the unhelpful classmates that dashed from the scene. It was silent. I opened my eyes. The guy was on the ground, blood on his lip, glaring daggers at someone behind me. I still didn't look at my savior.  
The blonde advanced, pushing me to the ground and attacking the boy who saved me. Helplessly I watched as I saw the blonde haired guy stand over the shorter rescuer who was closest to me. I couldn't see his face, but his stance seemed protective.  
"What did you just do, Andrew?" I never heard the blonde guy talk; it was forceful and deep as to be expected. The wonderful voice answered mockingly, although practically six inches shorter than the strange guy. "Aw, little Jack-Jack's trying to rhyme!" So, obviously they knew each other. I somehow connected the dots into thinking they weren't very good friends.  
I heard a snap and then an intake of breath. My liberator needed help, and I was the only one there to do so. No pressure, huh? Then and there, I wished I was anyone else in the world. I decided, although vulnerable, that I was determined to help him. It was the least I could do.  
I decided to go with choice number one from earlier. Would it work? Could I get my almost-trembling body to move? I kicked as hard as I could in the guy's sensitive area, and he toppled over in pain. I cringed. That got to have hurt.  
"Get out of here!" I yelled at my rescuer, eyes intent on the murderous looking guy in my sight. "Leave, I'll be fine!"  
The guy snorted, rushing toward me. I never once gazed away from my insane attacker. "Are you serious?" He answered, somewhat frustrated and confused. "You're the one in trouble! Now," I felt warm hands grip my back and they tried to pull me up. I felt him recoil and then realized his hand was still hurt. Give or take, way more than mine. I helped him heave me up graciously, holding my injured arm to my side. "You get out of here. I'll deal with him."  
I was about to protest, when, right on cue, the two vice principals and the one heavy weight coach sprinted down the hall and toward the guy on the ground. Did I have a mighty kick or what?  
"What is going on here, Mr. De Torres?" The lady vice principal demanded, watching the coach and the other male vice grab "Jack" gruffly by his shirt collar.  
"Nothing, Miss, it's just that this little lady right here has one mighty kick!" I snickered at the expression on the woman's face and closed my eyes in relief. Whoever saved me, this kind boy who I still hadn't seen, deserved something. I owed him big. I opened my eyes and let out a loud laugh, surprising my redeemer and gradually grew louder. After a few awkward seconds he joined in my hysteria.  
That's when I really saw him. His gentle smile, that hefty laugh, his warm touch, the kind and sincere selfless act he portrayed nearly minutes ago…it all stood out when I looked into his eyes. His charming stare, his true gaze… that was the kind that went through your soul.


	3. Trying hard but feeling weak

Andrew's pov

I thought it was going to be just like any other first day of school listening to teachers babble about rules we know, sitting with old friends and the same lunch table you sat at last year because it's 'your' table, and definitely not having to deal with jack. He got suspended for getting into a fight with a couple of boys last year and almost killing one of them by making them sallow their tongue. Jack and I were good friends in middle school. Then we went our separate ways I got involved with music making a band with Nico and he thought it was cool to cover himself in tattoos. We don't talk at all now but that's fine hes a jerk anyways.

But back to my story. I didn't think I was going to see Jack. I was just walking to sixth period like I would any other day when I see him, Jack. He was trying to do something to this girl. This innocent girl who was obviously new because I haven't ever seen her and she would have known to run the other way immediately if she ran into Jack. "dude what the hell?" I yelled trying to distract him so he wouldn't hurt the girl anymore. "Did Mr. Burnns actually let you back?" I asked I didn't think anybody in the state of Washington would let him into their school much less back into the school he almost killed a kid at.

Then he did the worst thing possible he was trying to break the girls arm just break it for not letting him have his way with her, he was a fucking pervert. "STOP IT!" I screamed I hoped he would let her go nobody deserved to be in this much pain. It didn't do anything now he was dragging her! Where could he possibly drag a girl to? She was suffering so much so I thought I would do something completely out of my nature. I ran towards jack and punched him square in the nose and lip area. Then I pushed him to the ground.

There he lied on the ground blood coming from his lip I obviously ripped his lip ring out. The girl struggled to get up but Jack beat her to it and pushed her back down. "what did you just do, Andrew? Jack asked towering over me, he was a good 4 inches taller then me. "Aw, little Jacky-Jack trying to rhyme!" I teased like I was talking to a four year old. He inched closer to me and I thought he was going to kill me right then and there I needed to do something and fast so I punched him again but this time it was in his abs. I used all my forced and then I heard a snap then the pain came. I quickly inhaled in the shock of pain. Was he wearing a metal undershirt? His abs were rock solid and it made little impact on him.

The girl obviously heard the snap of my fingers and tried to help me. She kicked Jack in the groin area and hard as she could. He toppled over in pain. Ouch that must have hurt I thought to myself. I went to help the girl up and the pain from my hand kicked in when I tried to help her up I didn't want to leave the girl there but the pain was so extreme. She understood my pain and help me heave her up to her feet. I was trying to tell her to leave and let me handle Jack but at the perfect moment Ms. Barker and Mr. Reese the two vice principals and Coach Reeder the athletics director came running over to the scene. "what happened here Mr. De Torres?" Ms. Barker asked. I quickly explained that the girl had one might kick and left it at that. All of a sudden she started to laugh. This girl was rather strange laughing after what just happened. But her hysterical laughing was contagious and soon I started to laugh too. After our laughing fit was done we both got a good look at each other. Her straightened dark blonde hair her grey-green eyes her smile. She was beautiful.

"I'm Andrew" I said with a smile sticking my good hand out. She took it with her good arm and replied. "I'm Rachel." "okay guys lets get you two to the nurse." Mr. Reese said urging us along like he was a sheep dog herding sheep. We sat in the nurses office for what felt like centuries but the entire time my eyes were glued to Rachel. I don't know why I found her so attractive maybe it was her eyes, or her shiny hair but I did know something, she was worth getting to know. Rachel...yes I liked that name very much.


	4. From the suspention

Rachel's POV  
It's over, it's over, and you can breathe.  
I had to remind myself endlessly, my breathing slightly thumping back to its regular pace. I was striding through the halls, watching fellow students stare at me with ruffled eyebrows and scrunched up noses. Maybe, since I was somewhat quiet, they thought I was stuck up.  
Maybe others thought I was too weird; since when did I care?  
I walked down to the next hallway—over fifty kids I had passed stared at me with indubitable hatred. Such putrid stares; almost venomous…spiteful? Usually, as I said, nothing ever mattered to me when it came to what people thought. Well, most people anyway; it's not like I walk out of the house without cute clothes or anything.  
But, my carefully constructed vocabulary aside, I was pretty freaked.

I turned the hallway to my locker. Not many kids were in that row; it was on the opposite of the school's most populated area. Only four or so more lockers surrounded it. I grabbed my books for seventh period—for the nagging nurse insisted to go along the day as usual; since of course fate didn't give me enough reasons to go hide out in a dark hole anyway.  
I closed my locker carefully and leaned there for just a minute. Against my locker my flaming cheeks cooled and I let myself relax. There was only a couple of kids around; most probably didn't even care one way or another if I was the biggest freak on the earth. One young boy sat cross-legged on a bench, snacking on some type of fruit and reading a novel—Wuthering Heights.  
I wanted to walk over and maybe make a new friend; Wuthering Heights was one of my favorite old pieces of literature. Maybe we had a lot in common.  
I was about to move when my brain, as much as my burning cheeks, protested.  
What if no one likes you? Not even that brainy kid over there? My heart pounded heavily. I just closed my eyes again. I had a good ten minutes until I had to walk down that death-row of a hallway again. I had time to prepare myself.  
I slid down the bumpy locker, eyes still closed—seemed like I had them shut a lot lately. All I did was breathe deeply. I took in count my mother's stress relief techniques. Focusing and centering on one thing, releasing all of the tension from your body slowly…  
The next thing I knew I was staring straight into unfamiliar eyes. It wasn't Andrew's, for I would know those. Those wide, reckless ones; the ones that would forever haunt my daydreams and reveries. These were reserved and quiet, somewhat like mine.  
It was a young boy's; the one on the bench. "Hi," He said, blushing. But he held out a hand for me to stand. I didn't take it.  
He shyly slid it back up to his hair; making it seem like he was casually brushing it back. To be quite blunt, it would have been more convincing if he had more of it.  
"I'm Daniel."  
I sighed; the stress no longer repressed. It came tumbling back in along with that brief sigh. "Hey Daniel, I'm Rachel."  
"I know." He answered quickly, and to be frank, rather astutely. I just sat there, staring at him. I think it made him a bit uncomfortable; but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore. Except Andrew. He was now my one and only exception.  
I took in the young boy's features. He had light brown freckles, just around his cheeks. Light blue eyes, as already described—and he seemed friendly enough. If I hadn't just met the boy of my dreams I'd probably have a school girl crush on this kid.  
I seemed quite bored and tired, but he wasn't going to walk away, for whatever reason. "So you like to read the classics, huh?" I asked, sweeping back a piece of my hair. Gosh that piece kept bothering me. It kept falling out of its clip and I just wanted to cut it off. Obviously, however, that wouldn't go too well.  
"Oh yeah, they're basically all I read. I don't know why, though, they just interest me so much more than regular ones these days. I wish we still spoke in the same context as the many characters…" He kept steadily with his ramble; and I felt sort of bad for him. I would have probably really gotten into his conversation with interest; but today I just had enough. I hated this school with a passion.  
"Hey, Daniel," I cut in. It was very unlike me to be this abrupt, but for some reason I just couldn't stand sitting there leading him on.  
"I really like you. You seem like a guy I can get along with, but do you mind maybe if I just sit in silence for a little?"  
He smiled as I rearranged myself against the bottom locker. I put my backpack behind my back and I just sat.  
In my surprise, he came and stooped by me. He turned his back toward the locker beside me and relaxed. In my assumption, since he was quite wordy and shy, maybe this was the closest he'd ever been to a girl; other than relatives or whatever, I mean.  
For some reason or another I wasn't unfazed. If it was any other day I probably would have worried about my appearance or made casual small talk. All I did though was ask quietly:  
"Why are you sitting with me? I'm on the floor for goodness sakes. You should be studying or something— with anyone other than me. "  
He peered over at me; his head tilted in bewilderment. "Why would I want to be studying? I know everything I need to know about literature. This week's Shakespeare you know."  
So Daniel had English next too. How quaint.  
I grinned a little. I had made one friend today; one I had a lot in common with, too. "I have English next too. And yeah, I know what you mean. We'll have it easy this week then. That's one load off my shoulders."  
He seemed to brighten at the first part. Could it have been possible he had a little crush on me? No, no one would have a crush on me this fast. I wasn't unbelievably beautiful like the stereotypical cheerleaders or anything like that. I was just me. No one would ever pick me out of a crowd…right?  
"Well, maybe I could start meeting you here for class…you know…" He started stuttering, tripping over words and glancing at me only twice.  
Before I knew it, I saw him.  
Andrew. He was walking down the dead end hallway that surpassed this one. What would a guy like him be doing on the foreign side of the school? He seemed cool and collected in his leather jacket and tight eightyish jeans. Rocker, maybe. He seemed to fit that assessment.  
He turned around, somewhat puzzled. I could tell that much. He looked like he was searching for someone…  
He very suddenly found me; his round eyes challenging me to stare back. Hey, I was only human; how could I not?  
"Not going to ask about the whole lying on the ground thing but, I will ask, who are you?" He turned his attention on Daniel. Daniel's eyes grew wide and somewhat frightened.  
"I…uh…" He started up again. Obviously, Daniel knew of Andrew. It seemed quite apparent that Andrew must be in a clique that Daniel's was fearful of.  
"That's Daniel," I told him with a newly found confidence. Andrew nodded in Daniel's direction, Daniel now rising to his feet. They were about level, though Daniel was a bit lanker than Andrew.  
I still lay strewn on the ground, not knowing quite what to do with myself. Andrew noticed and offered a hand. Unlike Daniel's, I took it automatically. Like a magnet, almost.  
Maybe it was a crazy thought, but Daniel seemed envious. A thought somewhat like: Why'd she take his hand and not mine?, might have been roaming around in that smart little head of his. At least, that's what his eyes gave off. They were less reticent now.  
Andrew still held my hand there for a moment, exchanging smiles. I was pretty insecure about mine since his was as perfect as I could have imagined. Just standing there, I was bombarded with self-negativity. I couldn't have looked mangier. It was almost seventh period; I pulled at my hair quite a few times and my makeup was running from tearing up and sweating too much. It was a fact, but I still stood there, faced with his perfect features.  
Why was he looking at me like that?  
Then he turned to Daniel. Instantly Andrew seemed irritated. "Why are you here?" He questioned darkly. Why was he picking on Daniel? He was an innocent boy who was just trying to talk, to gain a friend in this hell hole. Why would such a nice, decent guy be frustrated with poor Daniel—wait, wait.  
He couldn't be jealous, could he? Impossible.  
"I was just about to leave, but Rachel and I, well, we have English next. I'd thought I'd show her where it was." He seemed to be sweating profusely, but he stood tall. I was quite proud of my new friend.  
"Well, Daniel, you can go ahead and go. I think I'll show Rachel where it is if you don't mind." His remark made no difference to whether Daniel's comment was negative or positive. His tone would have made anyone get out of the way.  
Yes, it was that dark.  
"Oh…" He stuttered again. Then he glanced at me quickly, afraid if peering too long he would be belted or something. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Rachel."  
Before I could even say goodbye, he was on his feet and off down the hall.  
As hard as it was to believe, I was angry. So angry in fact, that I walked away from Andrew. I kept pace regularly, rather fumed at the whole event. He took after me.  
"Rachel, hold up…" He ran a few steps to keep up. I was almost at a jog now. I didn't know, necessarily, why exactly I was running away from him. It seemed quite impracticable now that I look back on it. I guess I was just really upset. The last straw of the day, maybe.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, annoyed at my actions, but gentle and concerned. I stopped, letting him grab my shoulder back gently.  
Except for two young girls, rather round and laughing softly from the corner, we were alone. I felt at ease.  
"You were, you were mean to Daniel. You could have been a little nicer. He's the only friend I've made so far..." How pathetic. I sniffed, building up tears. I seemed somewhat calmer, yet so uncollected when he was around. I started to break down. I didn't know why; it was like I was at home writing in my journal. I let everything out without a care. I tossed quite violently while I shivered through my words.  
"Probably ever. Today has been like hell on earth! But, no, you wouldn't know what that would be like. You're popular and handsome, outgoing yet stealthy. You probably never have known what it's like to be paranoid. To know, somehow deep inside that you are being watched and judged like a circus performance. To know that all of the girls in school wouldn't talk to you—that the boys turn away from you to look at some other girl with a bigger chest or prettier features. My Mom and Dad are splitting up slowly, and I'll be stuck here without my Mom…without my family…and I…I…just can't take it anymore. I sometimes wish, I just wish I wasn't alive sometimes."  
This seemed to shock him. He seemed to wince, and I blushed harshly. How could I ever admit all that stuff to him? How could I let so much of me out that I never have before? Not even to my best friend, not to my family…why only him? Oh, I was so embarrassed...scared.  
He held both of my arms now, lifting my head to stare straight into his eyes. There was concern and passion. He cared. For whatever reason, beyond my last thread of sanity, he cared. He was there.  
"Never, never say that." He clarified for starters, and then stated some other things clearly after swallowing hard.  
"I have had it hard, Rachel. I even believed that once. That I wasn't good enough. Trust me, you know how you are with books and writing and all that? You told me in the nurse's office remember? Yeah well, I have a band, as you know. Well, my friends and I do. Sometimes I just give up. I get angry and I just want to quit. Sometimes I even feel alone. And trust me; I know how it feels to be paranoid. All eyes are on me all of the time. I'm so afraid that I'm going to make a mistake; in life and on stage. It makes me crazy just to think about not being perfect. I don't know what it is, Rachel, but you seem to make that go away. All of it. I feel like I'm allowed to be myself around you." I was crying now; I usually never cried in company. Never.  
"And for the other part—guys are idiots." He snickered, but held tight. "Some may not look deep enough; they only go after girls for some action or a good time. But some of us aren't like that, you know. Some of us notice the things that are somehow hidden in others eyes. Like yours." He touched one of my mascara-filled tears very close to my right eye.  
"Your eyes are the darkest shade of green I have ever seen. They are…well, interesting. They make me want to get to know you. To see what you're like. They drew me into you. And…your lips," He touched my lower one, and I felt my heart flutter.  
"They're perfect and curled up at the end when you smile. Like when you first looked at me."  
I swallowed and he let his finger glide down my chin. I didn't dare move. We just stood there as I collected myself.  
He flashed a wild, reckless grin and held my arm again. "You know what I think?"  
"What?" I instinctively smiled.  
"I think you are afraid to be yourself. I think you are too afraid to admit that you're scared. And you need to find that one person where you feel you're safe and comfortable—connected somehow."  
I let out a laugh. "And you think you're that person?" I challenged buoyantly, leaning in a little more closely.  
He chuckled. "Well, was I right?"  
"Well, you were right about one thing. I am afraid." I answered quietly, as close to his face as possible without touching.  
He sighed dramatically.  
"Well, you know, I'm just that good."  
I half-grinned and then blinked. "But I'm not afraid of being me."  
He tilted his head slightly.  
"Then what are you afraid of?"  
I was so close now that his breath tickled my face. It sent tingles down my spine. It was the most exhilarating feeling I'd ever experienced.  
"I'm afraid that you are that person."  
I was half aware that he was going to kiss me. Or, that I was going to kiss him. We were so close already, that our lips barely touched when the most obnoxious noise interrupted. The school bell. I was late on my first day. But for some unfathomable reason, I was not bothered in the least.


	5. Came along and you saved me

Andrew's pov

she pulled away from the kiss after a few moments, I brushed my hand against her rosy cheek and stared into her emerald eyes until her voice broke my trance.

"i better go now" her soft voice caused my stomach to flip. "ill walk you" I was already late for history, what's another few minutes?

We stopped outside her math class and lingered for a moment. She gave me a sweet smile and hurried into the door, I stared at the metal object hoping to acquire x ray vision just to see her one last time before I walked away.

While on my way to history I thought through this situation. I had just met Rachel this morning and I already adored her. No girl on this earth has ever come close to making me feel this way. I slipped into history and Mrs. Cook didn't mind my tardiness, shes had an odd fascination with me since freshman year. I slid into an empty desk near the back and began doodling.

"Andrew where were you?" I heard a faint voice whisper behind me. I flipped around and saw Nico. "i walked Rachel to class"

"whoa who is Rachel?" the bewildered look on his face was slightly humorous. "she's new" then I began doodling again. Nico didn't ask anymore questions since I wasn't any help.

The familiar ring of the bell brought be back from doodle ville, I glanced down to see what I was drawing and noticed what seemed to be Rachel.

_You are pathetic._

My brain was now scolding me for how fast I was falling. I thought staying clear of Rachel for the rest of the day would be wise, I had two periods until the end of the day, that would be easy right?

"_hey amber I'm on my way to your house, can't wait to see you! The past two weeks has been torture without you." I hung up my phone and slid the key into the ignition. _

_Amber had gone to California for two weeks with her friends and she had gotten in this morning. She was my first love and I trusted her with my life._

_I pulled into the Stewart's driveway and climbed up to her window, it made her feel like she was a princess. I was about open the window when I saw Scott Dugger under her petite frame. It was the most horrifying image I had ever seen. I swung the window open just so she could see me._

"_Andrew I can explain..." I could explain the scene quite simply my girlfriend was a whore but of course I was too nice to say something that foul._

"_save it" I glanced at Scott who had a kid in the cookie jar expression on his face. I turned around and climbed back down to my car and drove away. She then moved to California and I didn't see her again. _

I shook the memory out of my head and hurried to my next class. I was absolutely terrified of experiencing something remotely similar to what happened with amber.

I was doing great of keeping my distance with girls the past two years but then this morning... I would kill to be with Rachel but I just cant handle being hurt again.

The final bell rung and I shuffled to my car and drove home as if I was in the Indy 500. I ran to my room and threw myself on the bed, I knew for a fact I was being too dramatic so I did what I normally do when something is stressing me out, I started to write.

I was close to finished with lyrics to my newest song when I suddenly became extraordinarily sleepy. I crawled into bed with thousands of thoughts swarming in my brain, I fell asleep and dreamed of Rachel that night.


End file.
